Hermione's Admirer
by Denna
Summary: Hermione has been writing back and forth to a person she doesn't know... or does she? She meets them! Yay!


**Disclaimer: Not mine. I no make no money from this.**

**One-shot. You will not get more chapters... I think...**

* * *

"Hermione? You mean you're _meeting_ them? You don't even know them." Ginny breathed as I told her about my secret admirer, I don't know _who_ he was… But I have to meet him…

"Yes. Tonight at the small restaurant. What should I wear?" I ask the only Weasley girl, she looked at me in thought,

"Hmm… I would say… midnight blue. Dress, nice heels, and make-up." Ginny smiled. I smiled back and got up, she grabbed a pencil off my desk and transfigured it into a beautiful midnight blue dress, she took a piece of paper and made matching shoes.

"They are beautiful!" I say sliding into the perfect fitting dress, "It is _perfect_ I'll wear this." I tell her, she grins and gives me the shoes.

I spin around making the dress fluff up, I love it! I think to myself. We rush to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up, Ginny is the best at hair, and I'm good with make-up.

We sit silently fixing my hair and make-up. Ginny is making my hair straight and a nice light browny-blonde.

I finish my make-up as Gin finishes my hair, we examine how I look in the mirror. "Beautiful!" The Weasley girl cries dragging me down to the Common Room. I'm thankful its holidays and night time!

Harry and Ron are playing exploding Snap. They look up as we enter.

"Holy Cow! Hermione, you- you're beautiful." Harry gasps, I smile at him as Ron stares, "Yeah…" Ron mumbles.

"I'm meeting someone soon." I tell them as Ginny and I keep walking. We walk down thru the halls towards the front doors. We walk up to a carriage, a few other student are leaving and some are coming back.

We hop in and it slowly starts moving, "I am so nervous, Ginny. What if its someone like… Malfoy?" I ask the red headed 5th year.

"I'm sure you'll have fun Hermione. Even if it is Malfoy." She smiles pulling a face at the thought of me and Malfoy.

I roll my eyes at her as we hop out of the carriage and walk along the road to the restaurant where I was meeting my mystery person. I draw a breath as I open the door, and bid Ginny goodnight,

"I'll be here when you get back, Herm." She reassures me as I close the door behind me,

"Miss Granger?" A waiter asks,

"Um yes, that's me." I say wondering how he knew my name,

"Your date is waiting for you in a private room, please, come with me." The waiter explained, Oh, how cute! I think as he pulls open the door to a faintly light dining room, he bows and leaves.

There seems to be food on the table, but no person… at least, not in sight, "Do come in Hermione." A soft voice says, I walk over to the table and stay standing.

"Hermione, sit, and I will introduce myself." The disembodied voice smiles softly, I sit, oh no! I am so much more nervous now… What if it _is_ Malfoy? But it _can't_ be, that's not his voice!

"Thank you for coming, Hermione, I shall now show you who I am, but please don't leave," He says getting up, it's not Malfoy, his hair isn't slicked back, he turns, but there isn't enough light to see who he is, a light starts shining, his hair is platinum blonde, he has a beautiful face, and silvery-blue eyes that are sparkling.

Oh no, it _is_ Malfoy, I stiffen in my seat, he has dressed up, and not slicked his hair, its better this way, it falls into his eyes. He looks down at the ground, "You are very beautiful tonight, more so, than usual." He mumbles, I can tell he's going red.

"You look lovely yourself, I like your hair," I tell him getting up and moving over to him, he doesn't notice, I run my fingers thru platinum locks, he shivers and looks up at me.

"Dance or eat?" He asks, I think about it, I smile,

"Dance." I answer, he smiles and turns on the music, he comes back over to me and we dance, he shakes his head trying to move the hair from his eyes, "Don't, it looks good." I laugh, he smiles back and we stop dancing on account of our food has arrived.

We sit down and eat, it feels very odd, eating with an enemy that you've had for six years…He is so… Well taught, it must be because he is pure-blooded…

After we have finished all our food, including dinner he pays and we walk back to a carriage to go to Hogwarts, "Ladies first." He smiles letting me get in first,

"Thank you." I beam back at him, he hops in and closes the door, we travel back to the school in silence.

"Would you like me to walk you back up to your tower?" He asks as we get out at the doors to the Entrance Hall, I look at him in thought…

"Of course, it is only fair, then I wont get in trouble by myself." I joke, he laughs softly and takes my hand in his.

He is obviously relying on me to lead him to Gryffindor tower, Slytherins. I sigh in my head, we reach the Fat Lady Portrait.

"Goodnight, Draco." I bid to him hoping he can find his way back,

"Goodnight, Hermione, dear." He bows, then takes my hand and kisses it, I hug him and press my lips to his. He replies to it with a kiss of his own.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry, they must have been worrying because I wasn't back and were going to look for me. I pull back from Draco,

"Thank you, Draco. See you tomorrow." I smile to the Slytherin boy. He bows once more before glaring at Harry and Ron and leaving.

"He took me out to dinner, I was merely thanking him." I say before my friends can ask, I storm up to my room, that kiss was _perfect_ and they go and ruin it! Grr! I think falling asleep with the picture of Draco's smile on ym mind.

* * *

Please Review:'( if you dont... : ) If you do!


End file.
